


Neither Snow, Nor Rain, Nor Dead of Night

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Three bingo fills about how Bokuto makes Oikawa's life hard but he loves it (and he also deserves it).





	1. Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avioletqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioletqueen/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2107 Tic-Tac-Toe round: prompts were snowball fight, jumping in puddles, and falling asleep in your clothes. 
> 
> I'm convinced these two will be on the same university volleyball team and it'll be the actual worst because nobody will be there to stop either one of them from practicing themselves to death.

"It never snows properly in Tokyo," everybody had warned Oikawa, but this year they're delightfully, entirely wrong, because a slow-moving storm DUMPS a meter of snow in the early hours of the morning, so much that their university classes are cancelled and even their coach has to call it because he might threaten to kill them five times a week but he'll probably get fired if some of them actually die commuting in just for practice.

Oikawa had been relieved at the text, looking forward to a few extra hours of sleep and the chance to catch up on the reading for at least one class, but he should have known that would be a pipe dream. Bokuto's text comes through not even two minutes after the Captain's.

[R U AWAKE HAVE U BEEN OUTSIDE]

[no and also no] he sends back. [pls let me go back to sleep i want to live] The text is barely sent before there's a sharp _THWACK_ against the window. [that better not be you]

"OIIIIKAWA-KUUUUN," Bokuto's voice carries even through shatterproof earthquake glass and Oikawa groans. He thumbs up until the option to call Bokuto appears instead and presses down on it hard, wishing he could squish Bokuto's head with an app.

"Boku-chan," Oikawa says silkily when the call connects, "could you please not make my neighbors want to murder me any more than they already do?"

"It's SNOWING," Bokuto hollers, like it's the first time he's ever seen that happen or something. "Really hard! Come have a snowball fight with us, like half the team is here! OW! HEY WE AREN'T STARTING YET!"

"No," Oikawa says. "No no no."

But somehow he ends up outside, glad the scarf wrapped around his mouth hides his smile at Bokuto bouncing around like an actual kindergartner, getting pelted with far more snowballs than he himself is hitting anyone with. Sawamura is out too, his usually serious expression a sly smile as he meets Oikawa's gaze and agree without words that Team Miyagi definitely needs to show these Tokyo weirdos how to win a snowball fight.

When Bokuto is flat on his back, chest heaving, Oikawa leans over him. "Ready to go in? We're going to catch cold."

"But…" Bokuto whines. He brightens when Oikawa mentions that he has some cocoa packets in his cabinets.

They strip off their soaked things in the entryway, down to Oikawa's boxers and Bokuto's leggings, and Oikawa sends Bokuto off to shower first, tutting over his cherry-red cheeks and chattering teeth. He finds a pair of sweats for himself and starts the kettle heating for the hot cocoa, trying to ignore his own shivering.

"Your turn!" Bokuto announces, and when Oikawa turns he has to laugh at Bokuto's hair washed flat down around his ears and dripping down his neck. Bokuto pouts at him, but Oikawa pushes a mug of hot cocoa into his hands and all is forgiven.


	2. Jumping in Puddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainy season in Tokyo is totally no joke, by the way.

"NOOOO," Oikawa wails, but it's too late, Bokuto already whooping and onto the next puddle, Oikawa scowling down at his jeans soaked up the knee. "Are you actually five? I have to sit through class like this!"

"Whoops," Bokuto says guiltily, looking over his shoulder. "Are you mad?"

"Do I look mad?" Oikawa asks frostily, glaring at Bokuto from under the umbrella. Oikawa hates the rainy season every year, but this year is turning into a particular challenge, the skies seeming to open up at the exact moment he's trying to change classes or make it to practice.

Bokuto droops, and he looks like a sad, wet dog, rain washing his hair down into his eyes and darkening the shoulders of his T-shirt. Oikawa swallows a groan and thinks longingly of all the times he was unreasonable and Iwaizumi took it with no more than a harsh look or kick to the ass. It's karma, Oikawa's sure of it.

"Oh, come here," Oikawa sighs, shaking his umbrella. Bokuto trudges over, past the puddle he'd jumped in so happily not two minutes ago. Oikawa makes sure the umbrella is centered over both of them before leaning over to kiss Bokuto's cheek, making his eyes pop in surprise. "Ugh, i'm not mad. Umbrellas are romantic, right?"

"Tooru?" Bokuto asks, starting to look a little hopeful, but still unsure. One of his hands creeps around Oikawa's waist, touch light.

"Kiss me already, stupid," Oikawa orders. He's going to be cold and wet all through Economics, so he might as well leech as much of Bokuto's heat as he can before they have to split directions.

Bokuto at least takes direction well, grip on Oikawa's waist firming up and his other hand coming up to cup Oikawa's cheek. The kiss is sweet and warm, tasting like rain, and Oikawa leans into it with a sigh, rubbing his cold cheek against Bokuto's warm palm.

"Wow," Bokuto murmurs when their lips part. Oikawa lets his eyes flutter open to find himself staring into Bokuto's dark brown, lit up with adoration. "You're really cute like this."

"I'd be cuter dry," Oikawa complains, but it's not the worst right at this moment, pressed close, the curtain of rain shutting out everything else. He lets Bokuto kiss him again, just as slow and sweet, and doesn't hate rainy season quite as much as complains out loud that he does.

Until the next gust of wind flips Oikawa's umbrella inside out.


	3. Falling Asleep With Your Clothes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do this a lot and it's the actual worst.

They know better than to lie down on the couch, but they still do it, falling asleep in a tangle that feels good at the time but leaves them a confused, sweaty mess when they wake up again at three in the morning. They'd had a movie on but the TV is dark now, the DVD playing having automatically shut itself off some time ago. Oikawa squints at the blurry orange numbers of the clock; he can't read it really without his glasses, but the number in the front is only one digit and not a 1, which means they are definitely going to be hurting in the morning.

"Uuugh," Oikawa whines, pushing at Bokuto's shoulders. What started out as pleasant weight against his chest is now suffocating. Bokuto is out cold, not even stirring at Oikawa's shove. "Oi! Wake up! Koutarou!"

"Hnn?" Bokuto cracks one bleary eye, then shuts it again.

"Mooove," Oikawa says, shoving harder. "Time for bed, come on."

"Nooo." Bokuto buries his face in Oikawa's chest. "Feels good here. Go back t'sleep."

"It feels good because you're CRUSHING MY ORGANS," Oikawa whines. He starts to sit up, grunting with effort of forcing both of them horizontal, Bokuto fighting him for every centimeter. Even once Oikawa has Bokuto mostly upright, Bokuto only blinks at him blearily, swaying a little. "If you tip over backwards, I'm leaving you out here."

It's a huge struggle to get himself upright, and Bokuto is twice the effort. They stumble their way to bed, Oikawa cursing as he tries to shove off his jeans that have left angry red lines and the imprint of denim the whole way down his hips and thighs, to peel off his sweat-stuck shirt. He can't be fucked to even try to find something to sleep in and just flops on his bed with a groan.

Bokuto crawls in behind him and rolls them into a spoon, no problem with the situation since sleeping naked is his preference anyway. Now that he can breathe again, Oikawa doesn't really mind it either, Bokuto's arm strong across his waist, his chest warm against Oikawa's back. He'll get the blankets out from under them in a minute, really.

"You're all sweaty," Bokuto chuckles, and Oikawa is about to retort about whose fault that is, when there's the wet swipe of Bokuto's tongue across the back of his shoulder. "Mm. Hey, you know? I'm kinda awake now…"

Narrowing his eyes, Oikawa grabs the corner of the extra pillow and swings it back to whack Bokuto square in the head.


End file.
